


Хитрый план

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley





	Хитрый план

— Как круто, — то ли сказал, то ли простонал Ямазаки. Его пальцы все еще сжимали светлые пряди Хары — надо бы подстричься, но ему так нравилось, когда Ямазаки за них хватался. Хара вытер испачканную спермой руку о простыню. Сам он еще не кончил — очень хотелось рухнуть на Ямазаки сверху, прикусить за плечо и тереться об него, но Хара вспомнил, что у него был хитрый план.

Пока все шло по этому самому плану. Ямазаки валялся в постели Хары, не сопротивлялся, не лез драться и вообще был доволен жизнью и не очень способен разговаривать.

Дело было в том, что Харе очень хотелось… Он и сам не знал, чего. Не быстрой яростной дрочки в темной подсобке или запертой на ключ раздевалке. Не потасовок, которые незаметно перетекали в секс и оставляли на них обоих синяки и царапины. Ну, то есть, это все было охуенно, но не только этого. Когда он смотрел на Ямазаки, в голову лезли всякие глупости типа увидеть его спящим (и не в классе). Или просидеть вместе на крыше всю ночь. Он мысленно пробовал объяснить это Ямазаки, но даже в своей голове выходило как-то стремно.

Хитрый план был прост, как все гениальное — затащить Ямазаки к себе, чтобы у них была кровать и много времени. И сделать. Что-то. Хара любил импровизировать, и у него это неплохо выходило.

Хара посмотрел на Ямазаки — тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, его дыхание выровнялось. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он разлепил веки, улыбнулся — у Хары в груди стало странно горячо — и положил руку на член Хары.

— Подожди, я не хочу, — выпалил Хара.

— А? — Ямазаки распахнул глаза и даже приподнялся на локте от такого. Хара мысленно выругался.

— То есть хочу, но не так, — он толкнул Ямазаки обратно на кровать. — Лежи!

План летел к чертям. Ямазаки смотрел на него подозрительно, весь напрягся, и Харе хотелось зарычать от злости. А все так правильно начиналось…

Он склонился над Ямазаки, отстраненно удивляясь, как цвет его глаз меняется от освещения. Было непривычно и некомфортно смотреть прямо в глаза, но отрываться совсем не хотелось. У Ямазаки на скулах медленно разгорались два красных пятна.

— Хара, ты чего? — спросил он. 

В ответ Хара его поцеловал. Медленно, осторожно, неглубоко. Он не давал Ямазаки ускорить темп и, оторвавшись, сразу скользнул вниз. Провел языком по горячей коже на груди, собрал ее вкус, поймал пару прихотливо разбросанных веснушек языком. Поцеловал в живот, облизал твердые мышцы.

Ямазаки притих. Харе казалось, что он даже дыхание сдерживает — он чувствовал это губами. Он продолжил ласкать ртом и пальцами — гладить кожу, посасывать ее, и Ямазаки вдруг положил руку ему на голову и зарылся в волосы пальцами — не тянул, а просто держался. От веса его руки удовольствие, как всегда, становилось острее. Хара поднялся выше и лизнул маленький острый сосок.

Ямазаки дернулся и издал тихий звук, от которого у Хары немного закоротило в голове. Он осторожно прикусил сосок, потом зализал, и Ямазаки стал громче. А потом еще громче — когда Хара спустился ниже и стал целовать его бедра, прихватывать зубами выцветающий синяк, который сам и оставил. Хара слышал его даже сквозь оглушительный шум в собственной голове. У него снова стояло — член терся о щеку, и в какой-то момент Хара просто повернулся в другую сторону, взял его в рот и почувствовал, как пальцы в волосах отчаянно сжимаются. Ямазаки хрипел, пока Хара ему сосал — медленно, все еще медленно, и, кажется, кончил первым.

Когда в голове перестало звенеть, он поднялся наверх и улегся щекой на живот Ямазаки. Они лежали так пару минут, потом Ямазаки потянул его к себе и начал молча, жадно целовать, и в этот раз Хара не сопротивлялся.

— Только не делай так больше, — пробурчал Ямазаки, усаживаясь на кровати. Поймав охреневший взгляд Хары, он попытался что-то показать руками. — Нет, не это, другое! Я думал, ты меня ремнем отодрать хочешь или что еще.

— Ямазаки, — пропел Хара, чувствуя, как губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбку.

— Придурок, заткнись, — Ямазаки нашарил одеяло и накрылся им с головой. — Я прямо слышу, что ты там себе думаешь.

Нет, не знаешь, подумал Хара, пытаясь вытащить его из одеяла. В груди все еще разливалось горячее и пугающее чувство.


End file.
